Chocolate Cake
by Dark Cascade
Summary: Tosh was just trying to be helpful. She was just trying to be nice when she made the cake. I gave it Ianto. He likes cake. And by the end of this, so do I. Jack/Ianto pairing.


**First Torchwood fic. It prolly sucks. A lot. **

I got this idea when I was eating dinner with my buddie a couple days ago...

Its slash so if you don't like. Don't read.  
Don't own Torchwood. I like te pairings just fine. No need to hack the system..

------------------------------------ Jack's Pov

Tosh didn't need to make that chocolate cake for us.  
I don't like chocolate. So I gave it to Ianto.  
He loves chocolate. I thought I was doing a _good _thing when I gave it to him. 

I could never be so wrong.

We were in the boardroom, eating the italian food that Ianto ordered earlier when Tosh remembered the cake she tried to make the night before. Me and Ianto's anniversary is tomorrow, and Toshiko was trying to celebrate. Didn't do much really. She didn't think Ianto would want any cake, so she offered it to me. Eww. She went to grab it from the mini fridge we have in the boardroom, and groaned.

"Owen!" Tosh said turning around with just a medium peice of the cake on the plate.

"What? I like cake." Owen said bluntly and dug back into his pasta. Tosh offered it to me anyways.

"Cake, sir? You don't even like chocolate." Ianto asked me. I can't believe he calls me 'sir' still.

Toshiko's face feel, and I slipped in a "Sorry, Tosh."

Ianto likes cake so he took the peice from me and promptly dug in with his spoon.

I drooled. Not kidding.  
Ianto really likes cake. He took a bite and groaned into the spoon. He drug the spoon out of his mouth in a way that made my pants get tighter.

"Ianto..." Gwen said, her eyes darting back and forth between Ianto and I.

"Yeah?" the tea-boy replied mouth still full of the chocolate.

"I think you should...um...not eat cake...ah..while.." Gwen stumbled out and Owen looked up to see the Welsh man suckling the spoon.  
He choaked on the pasta. Tosh giggled, and Ianto was completly oblivious to the whole situation.

"Wow. Thats rich. I've had enough. Its good, Tosh really."

I stood up and walked into my office.  
I got to my desk and sat down. Ianto has_ no_ idea how bad I've got it.  
I've fallen hard for the tea-boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Later

"Jack?" Ianto's voice radiated through the Hub.

"Yes, Ianto?" I called back. After lunch we had another weevil sighting. Its was close so Owen and Gwen went to capture the thing. Its now convenantly located next to its cousin in the hold. Now I just have to do all the paperwork. I'm gonna be here for a while. I heard Ianto running up the stairs.

"Jack, are we leaving soon. I wanna get home!" Ianto and I moved into together a while back. About 3 months after we started dating.

"Ianto, babe, go home. I need to finish this paperwork. I'll be home in a little bit." I heard Ianto sigh and he popped his head in the door.

"But I'm not going to go home without you. Ok, I'll help. I need a drink, though." He left the office and went into the boardroom next door.  
A minute later the man walked back into my office. He threw me a bottle of water and sat down. Then I noticed the plate in his hands.  
Tosh's cake.  
I groaned.

"What? Its not that bad." Ianto said.

"Its not the cake I'm talking about, Ianto. Its you _eating_ the cake. God. Could you maybe not act like your having sex with the spoon?" The Welsh man blushed. Then he looked at the spoon and back to me.

"So you like how I eat cake, huh?" he said in a husky voice.  
_Shit. I'm in for it now. _

"Yes, Yan. I like how you eat cake." I smiled, "You gonna just sit there with the cake or are you goignt o help me. Either way, \I'm fine." I went back to my paperwork. 

Ianto didn't move.  
We sat like this until Ianto finished his cake. There was still some left. He set the plate down and wiped his hands on his trousers.

"You gonna help now?" I asked mockingly, no looking up. He laughed, and grabbed a stack of paper.  
We finished shortly afterwards. I looked up at Ianto, and chuckled. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
I answered the silent query.

"You have chocolate on your face." he blushed again and asked, "Where?"

I touched my own face about the place the chocolate smeared. He missed. I chuckled.

"Let me." I told him. He smiled. I leaned forward toward my long-time boyfriend, and licked the chocolate off his cheek. As I pulled back, I licked my lips for him to see. Turning the tables. He shivered.

"Thanks, Jack. You wanna go home?" there was a hint of something in his voice. Some kind of anticipation. He knew was was to come.

We went home.

And, ohhh, how ddo I love chocolate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Hey. You hate it? You like it? TELL ME!!!! Reviewslove. **


End file.
